


Movie night!

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma surprises Skye with the suggestion that they should have a good ol' fashioned T.v/Movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night!

I’m gonna go give this scumbag to May, Okay, Jem? I’ll be right back”

Skye pulled the Hydra agent by the handcuffs and made her way to the van that was parked outside to take him away. They had tried to take him in peacefully but after he pulled a gun and tried to escape, Skye had no choice but to use force. It was evident now that the man regretted his decisions as he continually attempted to wipe the blood from hid broken nose on his shoulder. Jemma, who was standing on the other side of the criminal, looked at him distastefully as she typed a few things for the report on her I-Pad.

“Okay! I’ll meet you on the bus”

Simmons leaned over the defeated Hydra agent and gave Skye a peck on the lips before smiling and walking away. She looked after the scientist with a blissful look on her face as she stood with the man.

“She’s cute.”

The man said dully. Skye kicked his shin and pushed him forward, finally out of the trance. 

“Shut up, you don’t get to call my girlfriend cute”

He grunted but then complied. She dropped him off at the van and then made her way back on to the bus where Jemma was waiting. She walked into the kitchen and stopped as the scientist turned around with her hands behind her back. Jemma, despite her normally innocent nature, grinned deviously. 

“Everyone is out for the night and we have the entire bus to ourselves tonight.”

Skye walked a little closer and put her elbows on the table.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
Skye raised an eyebrow insinuatingly. 

“I think so. Movie night!!”

Jemma laughed and pulled her hands from behind her back revealing the little packets of microwavable popcorn. She jumped up and down a few times and Skye, who admittedly had not been thinking the same “G” rated thing, couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable her girlfriend was when she was excited. She shook her head sweetly. 

“Ye-es that’s exactly what I was thinking. You get the popcorn and I’ll get the bed ready?”

She said with a laugh. Jemma nodded excitedly and turned around to fix the snack. Skye smiled and looked back at her girlfriend for a second before turning back around and heading for the sleeping area. She wanted to make it special so instead of settling for the Blankets and pillows that they had together, Skye improvised a little and made a round through the rest of the bunks, collecting the unattended pillows and soft things from the rest of the team.

‘Nobody would care, right?’.

She carefully piled everything into the small cozy bunk and arranged a small space for them to lay down so by the time Jemma had arrived, Skye had created a plush nest. It was actually a bit chilly on the bus so Jem giggled and crawled in under a few layers of blankets followed by Skye with the laptop. Given the situation, the laptop was going to have to be their big screen T.V. 

Skye was actually expecting Jemma to pull out a chick-flick but apparently when she said “Movie night” she actually meant “T.V show marathon”. She told the scientist to pick whatever she wanted and she picked a show that Skye had never seen before. It was a Sci-fi show that was apparently about some kind of alien in a blue box that could travel through Time or something

Skye was lost by the middle of the first episode. Probably because she couldn’t keep her eyes off the scientist during the show, she had her eyes glued to the screen and would make an unique little expression for every plot turn that happened. Jemma occasionally attempted to explain what was happening and sometimes she would even lean forward with wide eyes. Skye smiled every time Jemma laughed and focused even more on her face. She eventually leaned over and snuggled under the scientist’s arm, looking at the screen in the first time in a while, even though she had no idea what was going on. Jemma put the bag of popcorn aside and wrapped her other arm around the agent. Effectively scotching down lower into the mounds of pillows until they looked like they were about to be swallowed up in them. Jemma spoke for the first time about something that was not the show. 

“Thank you, for watching this with me, I mean. I know you probably wanted to do something else but this is amazing. And I really appreciate it.’

Skye smiled and hugged the scientist tighter.

“ No, I love this, this is perfect and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you, Skye”

“And I love you. You “Doctor Who-vy-vy’”

“Whovian”

“Riiight”

Skye giggled and squinted at the screen.

“What the hell is that thing?”

“Oh, that’s a Slitheen”


End file.
